Mizzen in Action/Transcript
shot: a pirate-era variant of Townsville at night in black-and-white. There are pirate ships at the harbor of Townsville. Thunder strikes in the background. A rough pirate's voice begins to speak. Voice 1: 'The city of Townsville lies dead ahead! to a pirate ship sailing in the middle of an ocean. Then cut to a muscular pirate holding the wheel tightly, trying to keep the ship on course. He wears pants and a belt across on his body like a sash '''Voice 1: '''Hold her steady, lad! '''Muscular: '''I'm tryin', cap'n! captain of the ship walks in front of the camera. He bears a strong resemblance to Captain Hook, and has a parrot on his right shoulder. The rough voice belongs to him. '''Captain: '''Aye, ye swabbies, we be gettin' closer now! '''Parrot: '(Squacks) Close! to another dwarf-like pirate sitting in the crow's nest of the ship. He speaks in an English accent 'Dwarf: '''Land ho, cap'n! lightning appears behind the dwarf pirate. Cut to the captain, opening a treasure map '''Captain: '(laughs) Soon, the treasure of Captain Flynn will be ours, lads. to the map the captain holds. At the bottom, there's a region that writes "Townsville Bay" and on another region, a tree with a dotted line to an "X". '''Captain: '''With map in hand, we need only find the big tree. in towards the "X" on the map. Then, only fifty paces separates us from the lost treasure of Captain Flynn! to the muscular pirate, curiously looking and pointing at something ahead of the ship '''Muscular (curiously):''' What's that? from behind the ship, we see what the ship's approaching. It appears as a beam if light shining from the clouds down onto the ocean. It glows a light blue. Cut back to the captain. '''Captain: '''It matters not. Sail on, and trust your captain to get you through! close-up of his face. Or I be not Captain Crack McCraigen! The aforementioned name of the captain is an anagram of Craig McCracken, the creator of Powerpuff Girls. ship slowly approaches the beam of light, and when it does, a flash of white light from the beam fills the screen. Fade to a tree in color, in modern day Townsville, and pan down to where the Pirates are gathered. '''Dwarf: '''This be the biggest tree we seen, cap'n. to Crack, opening the treasure map. '''Crack: '''Agreed. Now, fifty paces...out a hand north...by northwest! perspective, he turns his hand towards the Professor's house. '''Dwarf: '''Townsville sure has changed. back to Crack. '''Crack: It matters not. Treasure awaits! to the door from the inside of the house. Then the muscular pirate smashes the door open. Muscular: Smash! he smashes a painting. Smash!!! smashes a coffee table SMASH!!! WHERE IS THE BOOTY THAT WE SEEK?!! to Crack, looking down towards his feet. Then cut to the floor of the house. A sword being taken out of a sheath can be heard. Crack: '''Start digging! and the Muscular pirate start slamming their swords on the floor, causing wood pieces and splinters to fly around. The dwarf pirate's voice stops their "digging". '''Dwarf: '''Aye, cap'n, look! to him, he opens a door, pointing downwards I found the hold! from the inside of the room, where the pirates are looking. '''Crack: '''Right! Good job, Mr. Larson! [Zoom out to show the room, which is the Professor's lab. Then cut to a door with a lock on it. Footsteps are heard approaching the door. Then zoom in on the lock, a gun is pointed at it and blows the lock off. Then Crack opens the door, revealing a crate with "CHEMICAL '''X"' '''written on it, X written really large, and the word "CHEMICAL" in small letters above the X.] '''Crack: '''X marks the spot! to the pirates. Now let's get this booty back to the ship! to a pirate flag on top of the ship, then the crate, with a pair of hands on the lid. '''Crack: '''Mr. Larson, do the honors! Larson, the dwarf pirate, opens the crate, revealing many glass beakers filled with black liquid-Chemical X. Zoom out, Crack takes a beaker out and eyes it with anger. '''Crack: '''This be not the treasure of Captain Flynn! the beaker onto the floor of the ship. It breaks and its contents spill onto the floor. The treasure must still be in that structure! parrot flies off his shoulder and towards the puddle of Chemical X. The bird licks up some of the chemical. We go back and search again! ''You can help us by expanding this article. Category:Transcripts